The advent of synthetic resin films and fibers with chemical make up substantially different from the long known natural products like wool and cellulose has required the art to intensively investigate various methods of surface treatment of films, dyeing fabric and the like. The workers in the art had a natural tendency to equate film treatment with fiber treatment, to equate treatment of polyolefins, polyamides, polyesters, polyacrylonitriles, etc., to equate chlorine with fluorine. In addition, the art has focused on a relatively limited number of properties, notably heat sealing adhesion, dye or printing ink receptivity.
The applications, Ser. No. 342,001, filed Mar. 16, 1973 and Ser. No. 342,157, filed Mar. 16, 1973, now abandoned, had principally directed attention to the improvement in print and in dye receptivity, heat sealing, oil and grease barrier properties. However, other surface characteristics are more important when the material under consideration is in an already dyed fabric form. Good soil and stain release and water absorbitivity are highly desirable characteristics.